


Vulnerability

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Aftercare, Bladder Control, Bondage, Comfort, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Crying, Desperation, Desperation Play, Dom/sub, Dominance, Embarrassment, Humiliation, Light Bondage, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Loss of Control, M/M, Masturbation, Naked Cuddling, Orgasm, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sexual Content, Shame, Subdrop, Submission, Tears, Vulnerability, Watersports, Wet Clothing Kink, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I filled following prompt from the Les Misérables Kink Meme:</p><p>"I just want to see a character, preferrably Enjolras or Montparnasse, tied up in a bed for hours and blindfolded, not knowing when their lover is watching and not.<br/>I'm fine with everything and anything 'cept for dubcon or noncon.<br/>I would absolutely love some d/s undertones or overtones. And I want the person tied up to feel both humiliated but still REALLY REALLY HORNY.<br/>+For dirty talk<br/>+++For bladder desperation (wetting is optional but I certainly wouldn't mind)<br/>++++If the person is fully dressed and even more ++++++ if he actually gets so horny he cums in his pants and a cake if he cums more than once<br/>The aftermath is optional but aftercare would be lovely"</p><p>I added it all. I chose Montparnasse because my headcanon is that he's rather damn perverted, and I couldn't really see Enjolras in that situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vulnerability

Brujon kissed Montparnasse, his dirt blonde hair tickling the younger man’s face.  
“Are you ready for me to tie you up? It may be for quite some time, mind you.” He grinned and stroked his cheek.  
“As ready as can be. Don’t mind the discomfort I might be feeling. We have gone through this. I want to feel humiliated and absolutely, completely vulnerable. Don’t be careful with me. I’m not made of glass. I don’t like when lovers treat me as such. Don’t be the least bit careful unless I safeword.”  
“Oh, I know you aren’t made of glass, you, my boy, are made of ivory!” Brujon chuckled. “Are you properly hydrated? I wouldn’t want you to feel dizzy and nauseous by thirst.”  
“I am, I am! If I had been drinking anymore water I would have turned into a dolphin!”  
“I would have been severely disappointed if you did.” He grinned and patted Montparnasse’s crotch, the young man was extremely hard already, very anticipated. “Merde, you’re harder than a glass bottle!” Brujon kissed Montparnasse again and removed his waistcoat and cravat so he wouldn’t feel too warm. They had decided that Montparnasse would keep his clothes on, to make him feel more vulnerable – it might sound like a contradiction, but since both of them knew that Montparnasse could cum on himself rather easily if he felt vulnerable and horny enough – because feeling that way really made him hard and desperate – and it’s more humiliating to cum in one’s trousers than on one’s body.  
Brujon tied him up to the bed, using Montparnasse’s cravat and his own tie. He made sure he was tightly tied up before he grabbed his own cravat, a black one, and blindfolded Montparnasse with it.

“There…” His voice was not, like before, kind and gentle, now when they actually played, it was stern and rather menacing. “Now you’re all tied up… You desperate little harlot.” He stroked his crotch again. “So fucking hard and throbbing already…” He felt a small, damp spot on the other’s trousers. “And you’re leaking precum already, disgusting… It’s disgusting how much you get off on this.” He spat. “Whore. Make sure you don’t come all over yourself. If you do, I have to punish you.” He grinned and tip-toed away, so Montparnasse couldn’t be sure if he left or if he still was there.  
Brujon was right, he was already desperately horny. He squirmed, loving the other man’s dirty mouth, loving how he felt all exposed, even though he was dressed, loving how vulnerable he already felt… And the threat of a punishment only made his cock throb and leak even more. He moaned softly, pressing his legs together, shifting, rubbing his crotch with his thigh to add some friction. Damn, this was too good and arousing. He would probably cum way too fast. He snickered a little. He wondered if Brujon saw him like this, trying to rub himself, squirming… He must be quite the sight.

After a while, it could have been fifteen minutes, it could have been forty, Brujon returned. Montparnasse was squirming even worse, gasping, it looked like he was about to burst with arousal. He was once again rubbing himself with his thigh.  
“You dirty, dirty slut… Desperate fucking whore. How can you be so pathetically horny in that state of yours? Are you going to cum on yourself, hm?”  
“I… ah!” Montparnasse whimpered with horniness, he felt his prick throb almost painfully.  
“If you cum… If you cum now… I won’t untie you for several hours. I won’t let you do anything. Just lay there in your own filthy spendings.”  
This was too much. Montparnasse just couldn’t hold it, not when he talked like that to him, not when he told him not to cum… He bucked his hips, cried out, cum running out of him in warm, sticky spurts, and a small spot was soon visible on his cream coloured trousers. Brujon grinned, happy that Montparnasse couldn’t see his pleased expression, he gave his own cock a hard squeeze before spitting on Montparnasse’s cheek. He quietly left the room again.  
Montparnasse panted for a while before the breathing calmed down and he closed his eyes behind the blindfold, feeling utterly relaxed and satisfied. He knew that he would be horny again soon, desperately so, and he wondered if he would be able to press another orgasm out of himself before the hours were over. He smiled a little at how sticky his trousers felt, and that made him feel very vulnerable indeed, laying in his own cooling cum, the proof of his utter desperation. Brujon came in now and then, looked at him, told him how disgusting and perverted he was, gave his crotch a squeeze. He soon grew half hard again. “You spilled out so much it actually soaked through your trousers a little… Filth.” Montparnasse whimpered a little as a retort. 

After one hour or perhaps two, Montparnasse started to feel a new discomfort, besides the cold stickiness in his trousers. He almost started to regret drinking all those glasses of water before. Fuck. He wondered if he was going to get untied soon. But probably not. It just came over him, first he just felt a slight need, but not long after he actually really wanted to take a piss. He was still half hard, so that made the urge less overwhelming, he wished he could get fully hard, but the pressure in his bladder prevented it. He sighed a little. Damn, he was horny. He wished he could clutch the sheets, but instead he buried his palms in his hands. His toes curled. He couldn’t help it, he moaned loudly and once again rubbed his cock with his thigh.  
“Any problems, whore? I heard you moaning”, he heard a soft but mischievous voice say.  
“So fucking horny…” he answered, his voice breathy.  
“Cute.” He left again. 

Montparnasse squirmed, both from the arousal and from the need to relieve himself. He wondered if he could be able to hold it until he was untied. It depended. If he was to get untied soon he would, if he was to get untied in half an hour, well, perhaps. But not if he was to be tied up for a much longer time than that. Part of him was mortified by the thought that he might wet himself, part of him, was unexpectedly aroused by the thought of making himself completely and fully vulnerable. He shifted, he started to feel uncomfortable from the restrains now, but he wouldn’t mind it one bit if it wasn’t for the fact that it made his cock go limp, which increased the urge to piss quite a bit. Fuck, now he was getting desperate. He almost wanted to safeword, to be able to use the chamber pot and then get tied up again… But no, it wouldn’t be worth it, he wanted this, no safeword. It would ruin the mood for him, he would feel less horny and vulnerable. He definitely wanted this.  
Half an hour later he felt like he was about to burst, he was still horny, but still limp as well. He squirmed and shifted like crazy, doubtlessly on the verge of wetting his trousers, he still wondered if he would get untied soon, but no, of course he wouldn’t. He was certain of it now, that he would be forced to have to go right where he was laying, he wouldn’t be able hold it one more minute, and even if he was untied right now he probably wouldn’t make it in time anyway, not with that stubborn button on his trousers. He hadn’t heard Brujon coming in, he stood and looked at him with a smirk, he saw his desperation and enjoyed it. He was so cute like this, flustered and squirming. It was both rather endearing and very sexy.  
Montparnasse shivered all over, he curled his toes and squeezed his legs together. He could feel it coming, it would anytime now, and he bit down on his lip with shame and arousal. He couldn’t stifle a little whimper. He clenched his muscles to stay dry for just a little while longer, but it was practically useless, it didn’t do much. He was going to lose it right there and then. And he did, soon it was impossible not to, as much as he tried. He whimpered pathetically as his bladder released, the cold, sticky sensation from the cum was replaced by a warm, wet one, soaking his crotch. He raised his hips a little as he started wetting himself, not to get any of it on the mattress, but like hell that would work, he laid down again after just a second as the hot spurts of piss was dripping and running out of him, first with a hissing noise, then with a sloshing one. He went and went, couldn’t stop himself from doing it, his trousers was completely soaked, his crotch, his thighs, his ass, the mattress… He whimpered again, feeling more humiliated than ever before, laying there, helplessly pissing his trousers.

Brujon was still watching, extremely horny, staring at the stream of urine coming from his lover. He stroked his prick and smirked.  
“Ah, you poor, pathetic little creature. Did you really need to go that badly? Poor, poor little boy, forced to make a complete mess in his pretty little trousers.” When Montparnasse realized that Brujon was there and had witnessed the whole thing he started and felt even more vulnerable than before, he didn’t think he could feel that way more than he already did. He realized that he was crying with shame, as embarrassed and horny as he was. He let out a little sob.  
“I tried not to…”  
“Well, obviously you didn’t succeed, you filthy little thing.”  
“Please… Just…” He sniffled. “Let me change my trousers, please… I…”  
“Why would you do that? I think you deserve laying in your own piss, as much as you deserved to lay in your own cum.” He was a little worried at first, at the other’s tears, even though he hadn’t safeworded, but when he took another look at his wet crotch and saw that he was having a full erection he felt a little better.  
“Please, I feel so f-fucking filthy and disgusting, I…”  
Brujon shook his head, even though he know Montparnasse couldn’t see it. He released his cock from his trousers and jerked it violently until he was close to his climax. He pulled up Montparnasse’s shirt and spent on his stomach.  
“Fucking hell…” Montparnasse whimpered. He squirmed again, now almost painfully aroused.  
“Now you’ll be laying in my cum as well. I’ll see you soon.”  
Montparnasse soon stopped crying, he panted a little, feeling rather worn out. He loved the feeling of Brujon’s still rather warm cum on his stomach, and the fact that he had jerked off over him after THAT was enough to make his cock throb harder than ever. He started rubbing himself with his thigh almost furiously, he really craved another orgasm. He wondered how he looked now, his eyes were probably slightly swollen from the tears, his stomach covered with cum, his crotch and legs covered in piss and cum… The thought was almost enough for him to climax, and after just another stroke with his thigh he did, filling his trousers with cum one more time, and crying out loudly as he did. As he calmed down he heard the sound of running water. He wondered was Brujon was up to. He felt absolutely weak from being tied up for so long, from crying, from the two orgasms, from the fact that he was feeling so vulnerable… He could almost fall asleep. He started to breathe more slowly.

Brujon returned, removing the cravat that served as a blindfold. He kissed his cheek.  
“How do you feel?” Montparnasse shrugged and smiled weakly. He untied him completely. “Come here… Come to me, my sweet, sweet darling boy.” He took him in his arms and kissed his cheek and lips.  
“Stop that, I’m absolutely soaked, you will get my piss all over you. Holy fucking hell, the whole bed is completely...”  
“Pah. I know. Are you alright?”  
Montparnasse nodded and leaned against his lover. His lower lip wobbled a little.  
“I’ve prepared a hot bath for you.” Another nod.  
“Thank…” He swallowed. “…you.”  
“Merde, Montparnasse, are you sure you are alright?”  
A third nod, then he burst into tears, soon he was sobbing hysterically. Brujon was horrified. Did he hurt his lover? Had he been pushing him too hard? Was this too much to him after all? He embraced him tightly, whispered in his ear that he was sorry.  
“No… Don’t apologize, I don’t know why I’m fucking crying, I…” He sniveled. “I liked it! I really enjoyed it, I loved it, I was so fucking horny, I came twice, I just…” He let out a helpless little whimper. “It was just so fucking intense, and now I feel a little…”  
“I understand.” He stroked his back and hair, then he picked him up, even though he was significantly shorter than Montparnasse he was strong and was able to carry him to the bathtub. He put him down on the floor and helped him off with his clothes.  
“Do you think I’m… disgusting?”.  
“Disgusting?” Brujon frowned  
“For wetting myself.”  
“I thought that’s… uh… what you wanted?”  
“Yes…”  
“Why would I find you disgusting, then?”  
“I don’t know, I feel disgusting.”  
“I don’t think any less of you. I found it sexy.”   
“I did too.” Montparnasse grinned through his tears.  
He stepped into the tub and sighed happily when he felt the warm water over his body. He really needed it, both to get clean and to be able to relax. Soon he stopped crying, he felt much better, he didn’t feel disgusting anymore. He just felt exhausted and satisfied.  
“You look happier. I’ll go and prepare the bed for us.”  
“Thank you.”  
After a while Montparnasse stepped out of the bathtub. He sighed happily and stretched out, feeling like a brand new person. He dried himself off and went straight to bed. Brujon had undressed as well and he held up the blankets, gesturing for Montparnasse to come and lay beside him underneath them. He did, and soon he had Brujon’s strong, warm arms wrapped around his body.  
“I thought you needed to cuddle a little.”  
“I do.” He closed his eyes and smiled. Now everything was perfect.


End file.
